


Amortentia No Secrets

by johnils (eggtarts)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, bad title but if u wink i made a pun somehow, bestfriends!markhyuck, gotta include my main otp here so look out for that, i love yeri here ye s i love HER, in no way am i much of a potterhead so i probably butchered some things and i am sorry, it was fun writing this honestly, my first harry potter au for nct and my entire ficdom life, took me almost a month to finish this but lol idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/johnils
Summary: Morning had never been Mark Lee's bestest friend. But it was certainly a better best friend than Lee Donghyuck would ever be.





	Amortentia No Secrets

Potions classes were honestly Mark Lee's favourite class and interest out of every other thing the young Hufflepuff had been learning aside the quidditch team he is in. There's something about mixing random ingredients in and trying to make whatever sorts of concoction that tugged Mark's heartstring towards that subject.

  


Initially, when Mark had started his potion class the year before this, he found the subject complicated and rather it was a hassle for him to be fetching the ingredients that were needed and what not, learning the long, entire process of brewing the potion that may even take up most of his hours and even days, depending on what sort of concoction he was going to make or learn for the day and the hours spent in just making a single type of potion, be it if it were to be successful or not (and Mark had always hope it was the earlier option than the latter). However, it did not take that long for Mark to fall in love with the subject after the many adventurous trials and failed experimenting, Mark eventually liked the ideas of the entire process of learning how to make potions because to Mark, it was interesting in a sense to see the effects of the brewed mixture is sorts of colours take place in its course of action. 

  


The young Hufflepuff had been spending most of his Sunday for the past hours, perhaps almost even his entire day in the Potion Room in practicing his advanced potion brewing skills. Mark had always liked taking initiatives in learning (and sometimes he wondered why he isn’t part of Ravenclaw, only to realized that he is _only_ interested in potion studies and nothing else than that) and hence he had been in the Potions Room for almost the entire day, trying to perfect his Amortentia and Veritaserum that his professor had taught him a few days back.

  


Everything had been smooth sailing. There wasn't any disaster so far and thankfully Mark knew what he was doing, allowing the Hufflepuff youngster to be at ease as he practiced his potion making skills as well as without having anyone to bother him as he do so. It was only until later on when Mark had been clumsy and forgetful after he had his potions in their respective bottles. The thing is, his potion bottles weren't like anyone else's. They weren't exactly transparent or see-through and they could only be closed once and open once when they are in need of use. And poor, silly Mark had forgotten to label which potion bottle was for which potion and he did not want to uncap the potion bottle and use them since it took him hours to brew them. Mark would have been close to misery if it weren't for Donghyuck whom had approached Mark, asking for a drink after supposedly having to work out and had helped around (which did not make any sense because Donghyuck doesn't like helping. He likes to be helped instead _or_ cause more troubles for others than help).

  


"Here you go", Mark handed one of the potion he had brewed not too long ago, one that was kept in the slightly fancier bottle than the other. "It's, uh... Orange juice."

  


"Sweet", Donghyuck with no whatsoever suspicion towards the Hufflepuff, and was _unfortunately_ very thirsty at the moment, took an impulsive bottoms up of the 'drink' that was given by the nervous Hufflepuff as the latter tried to escape from the scene of 'crime' with the excuse of places he had to get to and people he had to see. As Mark had left Donghyuck alone, who looked at the fleeing male weirdly, Mark had thought to himself: what could honestly be the worst thing that could happen?

  
  
  
  
  


Perhaps, having Donghyuck falling in love with him _could_ be the worst thing that could happen as Mark had pondered with his busy thoughts but _thankfully_ the worst has yet to come though speaking of the devil, Donghyuck then came crashing on him in the Hufflepuff's Common Room in the afternoon the next day almost immediately after Mark had settled himself on one of the comfortable couch that was there and after having to tackled and wrestled with the older male, the two of them had settled down after a while. Mark had no idea how Donghyuck, a Slytherin unlike himself and a year younger at that, had gotten himself in the common room looking all too mad and frustrated all at once until he saw Jisung, a fellow Hufflepuff and a friend of his and Donghyuck’s in their small, shared social circle of friends, in the corner of the room. Jisung shook his head at Mark with much disappointment before the younger male had walked his way out with his pet rat, Mr. Pipe, mouthing something that Mark could not obviously hear.

  


"You gave me a Veritaserum!" Donghyuck almost screamed though he didn't but the Slytherin male was vocally loud enough to earn himself half weird looks from the other Hufflepuff members around. The other half of the looks, rather by the older Hufflepuff members around, were rather questioning ones or judging ones to why and what a Slytherin person was doing in the Hufflepuff Common Room especially when their nightly curfews were just around the clock.

  


"I did...?", Mark pretended like he didn't knew what the younger Slytherin male was talking about as he inwardly sighed in relief that it wasn't the Amortentia potion that he had given to Donghyuck instead, which could have either caused the younger male to have fallen for him or for anyone the young Slytherin could have seen in sight.

  


"Do you think I'm lying to you? I can't lie!" Donghyuck aggressively whispered then frowned to his words as he had used his hands to exaggerate his words as if he wasn't already dramatic enough with his passive-aggressive reaction.

  


“It's not that.... bad...?” Mark questioned softly than he had reassured the poor Slytherin.

  


“Not that bad??? Not _THAT_ bad?” Donghyuck aggressively screamed with his hushed voice. “I've been running my mouth on the truth and out of _all_ days, today _had_ to be the day where everyone decided that it was a _'good'_ day to question me for trivial things which led me to exposing myself and a few other unnecessary information”, the Slytherin boy slumped in defeat next to Mark, who could only turned to look at the defeated male next to him with a sympathetic expression.

  


“What went wrong?” Mark asked carefully as Donghyuck took a deep breath to dictate a possible two pages long essay of what could possibly went wrong the past few hours as the older male braced for whatever may come.

  


Donghyuck carefully explained to the attentive older Hufflepuff that his 'truthful' misadventures went from him waking up to exposing their group of friends to being caught by one of their senior for stealing a cupcake to getting himself punished for some other disclosure before he realized that it was the effect of the Veritaserum that was playing its effects on Donghyuck that made the poor Slytherin spoke of the truth the entire day when he didn’t want to. The boy wasn't entirely foolish enough to know it had been the potion effect when Donghyuck was not his usual mischievous self but instead, he had been truthful to the people around him today. And it was no surprise either since it all had happened after he had drank the supposedly 'orange juice' that he was given to by his fellow Hufflepuff friend himself. 

  


“So that’s it?”, Mark asked again before Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “I mean, knowing you, I kinda expect something more severe than just that? Like exposing Jaemin how he ate more of his shared treat snacks with Jeno or exposing Jisung’s bad habits of wetting the bed when he gets nightmare and stealing Yuta’s cupcake and telling the truth about it isn’t _that_ bad. Plus, stealing _is_ a crime, you should be happy Yuta didn’t turn you into a frog or something when you know he can do it and has done it before”, Mark nonchalantly shrugged. 

  


“Why are you even my best friend”, Donghyuck sighed in defeat. “The point is… you need to make me the antidote. You got me into this mess so you need to fix it! And not to be extra but I don’t learn advanced Potions until next year... but the point really is that _you_ got me into this mess so you have to fix this and get me out of this mess!”, the Slytherin crossed his arms with a frown.

  


“Well, the thing is… I haven’t learn about the antidote part for it yet… BUT! The effect would wear off if you give it a few days... It _should_ wear off in a few days”, Mark justified himself.

  


Donghyuck looked at Mark as if the male had lose his screws. He whined, "Ah, Markieboo please! Make me the antidote! My life is on the line here!"

  


Mark grimaced. "You're gross. Don't call me that. And it's not _that_ bad. You just have to lay low and not speak at all."

  


The Slytherin shoot Mark a glare with no actual harmful meaning. "Not... that bad? Easy for you to say, Markiepoo!"

  


"Stop with the 'Markieboo' or 'Markiepoo' or whatever!" Mark rolled his eyes. "You're so extra."

  


" _Touché_."

  


"Okay fine! I'll try making the antidote or get someone to help me up, someone like Taeil or Hansol from the 5th Year. No promises the antidote will be done on time though. _Some_ of us needs to study for the upcoming W.O.M.B.A.T tests, you know. Just- Lay low and try not to talk so much with anyone!" the Hufflepuff told the frowning younger Slytherin who still won't accept Mark's resolution to his problem (or _their_ problem since it was after all Mark's fault that they got into this mess in the first place). 

  


"Fine. I'm only not putting up a fight because curfew is coming short and I shouldn't be caught being here or my house gets marks deduction! I swear Mark Lee, you owe me big time!" Donghyuck showed evident displeasure before he changed his expression to a 360° degree and flashed a smile at Mark and bid the other male a 'sweet' goodnight.

  


"Slytherins are truly scary." Mark shook his head, knowing the smile Donghyuck had gave him had probably not meant for him to have a good night sleep but more of a 'beware-of-sleeping-tonight' kind-of smile. Mark made a mental note to himself that he really should get started on that antidote soon after his Care for Magical Creature studies tomorrow. But for now, he needed to think if there was any protection spell that could protect himself from whatever the young Slytherin may be plotting for revenge.

  


( _Thankfully_ , Mark had a good night's sleep but he woke up to a fake spider on his bed, probably left by Donghyuck, that got him screaming and waking his entire housemates.)

  


-

  


"Once _again_ , leave Mr. Pots alone. You're scaring him and if it ever attacks you, I'm not responsible for that _or_ even for you", Mark sighed for almost the nth time for today as Donghyuck continuously tried to bug the poor young hippogriff that Mark was put in charge of feeding after class. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be in class or something right now?"

  


Donghyuck grimaced at the stench of raw meat that the older Hufflepuff had brought in buckets of refilled feed for the hippogriff. Mr. Pots, on the other hand, rejoiced over the smell of raw meat and had no longer seem to be bothered scowling at the mischievous Slytherin who had bothered the creature earlier as Mr. Pots had waited for Mark to offer those raw meat to it, who in turn had generously offered as much meat at a time and as much as the hippogriff could gobbled up.

  


"That's gross", the younger Slytherin remarked before he had properly replied to Mark, "And nope! I don't have classes~ But when are you brewing the antidote?" Donghyuck moved himself to where Mark had been standing at and poked the latter's cheek, whom had then only waved his gloves in front of the younger male. It made the young Slytherin showed a displeased expression but it had earned the Hufflepuff a smug grin to himself from the other male's reaction. 

  


"Later. Unlike you I need to study plus you're pretty much surviving well, aren't you? A few days more won't hurt you. Besides, I don't trust myself to make an antidote that may fail and cause another firm of effect because I haven't learn it yet", Mark frowned but Donghyuck frowned more than the Hufflepuff male did.

  


"But Markieboo", Donghyuck had almost whined after calling Mark by the endearing title and Mark would have hit the younger male for it there and then but thanks to Mr. Pots, who had sensed someone's presence, stopped eating and let out an alarming cry for Mark to know and how it had eventually alarmed Donghyuck as well and almost got the younger male jumping from his spot in surprise.

  


"Easy there, boy", Mark spoke softly, carefully approaching the hippogriff to ease the creature. "It's only Jeno", the older male tried soothing the creature after he had found out it was only Jeno who Mr. Pots was trying to alarm Mark about.

  


"I'm sorry to scare you, Mr. Pots", Jeno smiled apologetically and Mark knew the other male had been sincere because i) He's Lee Jeno. A harmless Ravenclaw until you get on his nerves ii) the male's smile and sincerity should prove his innocence unless otherwise.

  


Jeno glanced over to Mark. "I'm here to get Donghyuck who skipped classes. Professor Han is terribly mad and wants him back in class and had assigned me to go get him. I figured since you're here so should he", the young Ravenclaw spoke in a calm manner and with a smile as Mark only nodded, pointing over to where the young Slytherin had took as a hiding spot but soon figured that he should personally drag Donghyuck out. And that's what he exactly does.

  


"Why are you ratting me out, you snake! You can't do this to your best friend!!!" Donghyuck made a fuss as he frowned with a huge displeasure as Jeno got a hold of the collar of Donghyuck's robe and smiled at Mark.

  


"Thank you", Jeno expressed his gratitude shortly.

  


"Best friends don't lie to each other. You said you didn't have any classes you dimwit. As your responsible bestfriend, I'm helping Jeno here to get you back to your class. And I am not a snake. I'm not even from Slytherin, you actual Slytherin person", Mark shook his head before he apologised to Jeno about the inconveniences. Jeno told Mark that it was alright and he was just carrying his duty out as told.

  


Donghyuck stared at both the male and their awkward conversation with one another before shaking his head. "It's clear that the two of you _obviously_ like each a lot. Even Dementors can see that", the Slytherin casually gave his input to what was on his mind and what was _actually_ true, causing both the male to fluster from what Donghyuck had pinpointed out. Both of them knew that it was clearly not a joking statement unlike the ones Donghyuck would say to kid about and knew about Donghyuck's condition especially since it hasn't been that long since the cheeky Slytherin had exposed Jeno to Jaemin about their shared stash when Jaemin had asked about it.

  


As a result, Mark had then immediately slapped his palm over to Donghyuck’s arm, causing the male to whine at the pain and even more when Jeno had aggressively slapped a hand over the poor Slytherin's back, laughing a bit too loud and oddly before the eye-smile male had tugged the complaining troublemaker off and away from Mark (and Mr. Pots) but not without him sending a quick and proper goodbye to the older male.

  


Donghyuck yelled, "Don't forget to make my antidote, Markiepoo!"

  
  
  
  
  


Mark sighed in distressed. Maybe he really should try making the antidote because with Donghyuck still being under the influence of the truthful spell and Mark does not know when and how many days it would take left for when the spell would be no longer effective, hence there is no way of telling if Donghyuck had exposed any of Mark's secret (out of revenge) if the younger male had no more secrets of his own to be exposed of.

  


The distressed male looked up from his History of Magic textbook, figuring that he won't be able to cramp any more information regarding about The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards due to his own distraction about the methods of brewing the Veritaserum antidote and the oddly bugging feeling from earlier when Donghyuck had said that both him and Jeno had a sort of a mutual liking towards one another that got Mark somewhat edging on his seat but the male had snapped out from his own thoughts when he heard a knock to his door.

  


"Am I bothering you?" a softly spoken voice was heard as Mark had turned his head towards the direction of the owner's voice. The person was none other than Moon Taeil, a 5th year Hufflepuff and a Head Prefect, whom Mark Lee had looked up upon with adoration and respect.

  


"N-No. Not at all- Do come in", Mark stood up, going to a closer distance to where Taeil had stood and gestured for the older male to come in. Mark felt all too flustered by the sudden visit of the other male but nonetheless was slightly happy by the visit. "What brings you here...?"

  


"Oh. Jisung told me you had some problems and needed help? Also, since I just came back from the library, I figured I dropped by here to help you out since I'm free", Taeil flashed a genuine smile at the younger male who tried not to be flustered even more than he already was while making a reminder to the back of his head whether if he had wanted to thank Jisung for this opportunity or he had wanted to find a way to strangle himself because everyone knew how much Mark had really respect Taeil, and his group of friends made it their life objectives to remind Mark so.

  


"Ah...", Mark let his words hang in the air as he tried to fathom the thoughts of Taeil speaking to him before he nodded slightly. "Well, you see... I made a Veritaserum potion and... I sorta accidentally... let someone drink it", Mark played with his fingers nervously as he had explained the situation.

  


Taeil laughed. "So you need to make an antidote then, don't you?"

  


Mark nodded with guilt. "I-I didn't mean to though- I panicked and-"

  


"I know. I did the same to Hansol before when I was around your grade so I understand", Taeil admitted with a laugh and stood closer to the younger male to give Mark an assuring pat in the back. "I guess since you've only learned how to make the potion, you probably haven't learned how to make the antidote yet, do you?"

  


Mark nodded.

  


"Don't worry. I'll get it done for you. I won't tell Professor Lee either so don't worry about being punished or suspended. This is probably one of the many common cases around", the older male smiled assuringly and gave Mark another gentle pat.

  


"Thank you. And I'm sorry for troubling you when O.W.L.s is just around the corner for you", Mark mumbled, feeling guilty for troubling the older male.

  


"It's alright. I got my subjects covered and revised so don't worry too much about me. The W.O.M.B.A.T tests should be around the corner as well so just do your best alright? And it's almost getting late so do get a good night's rest when you do, okay?", Taeil spoke warmly as Mark nodded and wished the same for the older male. 

  


The older male then excused himself, saying he has to check on the others as well (but Mark knew very well by 'others' he had meant Johnny, the 5th year from the House of Gryffindor and Taeil's boyfriend. A lot of people may not know about the two of them but Mark had once caught the two of them strolling by the hallways one late night, holding hands as Taeil had leaned his head against the other male's shoulder. Mark wasn't jealous per say as Taeil had only been someone he had looked up upon to; Taeil was like an older brother to Mark, honestly. But Mark was jealous for the fact that they could roam around at night freely without a curfew).

  


Shaking his head at himself after the other male had left, Mark had decided to call it a night and got himself to bed because there is certainly no way that he could store anymore information of what he was studying about earlier. He had hoped that with Taeil's help in making the antidote, there should be at least one less thing he has to worry about.

  
  
  
  
  


Morning had never been Mark Lee's bestest friend. But it was certainly a better best friend than Lee Donghyuck would ever be. Even Jaemin's thousand megawatts smile in the morning would have been a better sight (and a lesser of a headache) for Mark Lee right now than Donghyuck following him around like a lost puppy, bugging him about the antidote (and with the threat of exposing Mark's deepest darkest secret that even He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named would have succumb to Donghyuck for mercy).

  


It was until Yerim, Mark's Potion partner and a member of the House of Slytherin, who had appeared right by the corner from their shared classroom, and with the commotion that Donghyuck had been causing for Mark's fellow classmates, Mark was then finally free from the clutches of Lee Donghyuck with the help from Yerim.

  


If you had thought Mark and Donghyuck were like Tom and Jerry, you probably haven't met Kim Yerim yet because they are probably the worser term of what Tom and Jerry could be. Mark could tolerate Donghyuck, that was for sure. Yerim, on the other hand, couldn't because she was like ice if Donghyuck was fire and for the fact that the two of them are Slytherin but had never had any good impression of each other since day one. In short, things never weny well when the two of them meet as chaos ensues.

  


"Why is he bothering you so much?" Yerim spoke, rolling her eyes as she fixed her hair after bickering with Donghyuck, who had flee from the scene when Jeno, who had then came to the scene of commotion, tried to dragged the mischievous male back to their respective classes.

  


"I sorta gave him a Veritaserum to drink", Mark admitted truthfully and almost immediately when he was asked by the female. 

  


The Hufflepuff male is ridden with guilt as Yerim had side-eyed him, an expression of 'are-you-serious' written all over her face before falling into a fit of laughter which does not take Mark aback, knowing the Slytherin female was like this. After all, they had known each other since they were in their diapers (hence one of the many reasons to why Mark Lee could be the only one who broke Kim Yerim's cold walls down and how he was probably one of the few Hufflepuffs that had befriended the cold Slytherin girl though many had once wondered if they were dating only for the two of them to deny because they looked at each other more like siblings than anything else).

  


"It's not funny! Now he bugs me all day until I give him the antidote which I don't have because we haven't learned that!" Mark frowned. 

  


"And here I was thinking he had turned himself into some sort of clingy girlfriend", Yerim was still laughing before she shook her head. "And I thought you had always been Mr. Diligent, the one who had always studied in advanced before we were taught of a new subject in our classes."

  


"I do, _duh_. I just don't want to screw it up and make it worst than it already is. Oh but Taeil is helping me make the antidote though but still...", Mark sighed.

  


"Even so, the effects should wear out soon, no? I heard the effects would have be worn out in 5 days or less", Yerim pointed out. "How many days has it been?"

  


"... about 4 days now?"

  


Yerim stared at Mark. "Have you ever wondered what if the effect had worn out but he's just here to make your life even more miserable than he already does?"

  
  
  
  
  


Yerim was right after all. She has always been, honestly. Lee Donghyuck was no longer affected by the Veritaserum just as the Slytherin red-headed girl had pointed out and Mark had almost felt all sorts of betrayal and waves of emotions washed up on him and if it weren’t for Jeno holding him down, Mark would have tackled Donghyuck down and probably turned the younger Slytherin male into a toad or something.

  


"Hey! It's only right I did so! You gave me a Veritaserum potion that brought misery to me for the past few days!" Donghyuck had frowned as he stood up, dusting the non existent dust from his robe in an 'extra' manner.

  


Jeno then chimed in. "To be fair, it wasn't such of a misery when you _finally_ man up and confessed to Chenle, the better Slytherin you could only wish to be, and he accepted you, knowing your feelings are true."

  


Before Donghyuck could say anything along the lines of 'hey' and needing better friends, Jaemin, who stood by the side watching the scenario that was going on, chimed in as well. "Well to be even fair, you exposed Mark's crush to Jeno. Though everyone else in the world _but_ the two of them knows about their 'little' crush", Jeno flusttered as Jaemin rolled his eyes at how oblivious his two friends could be, before swinging his arms over Renjun's shoulder and excused himself before things got messier, saying he has a study session with the toothy smiling Gryffindor.

  


"I thought we were best friends?", Mark frowned when Jeno and Jaemin had exposed the disbelieved Slytherin. The Hufflepuff crossed his arms, frowning. "Best friends don't keep secrets from each other."

  


"Best friends don't say Veritaserum potion is an orange juice and let their best friend drink it without warning!" Donghyuck frowned, still pressed about the earlier incident. "Besides your little crush is obviously known to almost everyone but the two of you oblivious bimbos", the pressed Slytherin male frowned still.

  


"But best friends tell each other their crushes and not exposed them to other people", Mark crossed his arms, still feeling the betrayal.

  


"Okay but to be fair, this is payback", Donghyuck playfully rolled his eyes. "Also, in case this happens again, I got Taeil's antidote to help me out", Donghyuck stuck his tongue out.

  


"You sure love making my life miserable don't you, Lee Donghyuck?" Mark huffed as Donghyuck only nodded and snickered victoriously.

  


"Of course. That's what best friends are for", Donghyuck exclaimed proudly, and gave Mark a quick pat to his shoulder. "Now if you excuse me, I got a date with my precious peach Lele", the Slytherin proudly used the term of endearment as Mark cringed from it.

  


"For someone so uncontrollable, someone actually got you whipped", Mark shook his head as Donghyuck playfully glared at him.

  


"Whatever, Markiepoo. At least I got my love life solved unlike a certain someone. Really, do us all a favour and ask each other out", the younger Slytherin teased as Mark flustered, finally remembering how Jeno was also there with him and Donghyuck.

  


Mark turned to look at the Ravenclaw male. Jeno smiled with his eyes turned similarly to crescents albeit feeling all flushed from Donghyuck's statement.

  


Mark then rubbed his nape as he faked a cough, hoping the awkward tension in the air would fade. "Uh- Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me over the weekend, Jeno?"

  


Jeno then smiled sincerely, holding his hand out to laced his fingers with Mark's.

  


_"I would love to"._

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
(Maybe Lee Donghyuck wasn't such of a terrible best friend after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall like this as much as I liked writing this ;___; so yeah comments are much appreciated :> Also my twitter is now @j0hnils !!!


End file.
